Divine
belongs to essence. do not edit or use her without my permission, thanks <3 entry for legends contest. Intro ----- Some say that the sea has emotions of its own. That every rise and fall of the tide symbolizes something deeper, that every wave represents a fleeting feeling. Some also say that the deaths caused by the unforgiving depths are not all coincidental, that those who displease the ocean are more likely to be claimed by its unpredictable waters. Many tales have arisen from this theory alone. Some say that a part of the creator of the world resides in the sea, some claim that the ocean is inhabited by a monster with wild mood swings, and some simply claim that those who have lost their lives in the water never left it, ensuring that more and more unfortunate souls join them in their undead rampage. Of course, not everyone believes these to be true. And no one could blame them - how could anyone prove these were nothing more than fairy tales or even rumors made up to scare little dragonets? A lot of dragons, specifically SeaWings, would deny any of these tales to be true, especially those concerning an angry SeaWing spirit that haunted countless sea-dwellers and travelers after they fell. So, what makes this one any different? It's true, that this might be nothing more than just one of those tales. A tale that tells not of a SeaWing but an IceWing, a spirit left in the mortal plane not because of betrayal but love, a tragedy that didn't end with blood and death, but rather left something, or ''someone, frozen in time.'' '' Hers is not any ordinary dragon's story. She is not just a fallen protagonist of a love story, not just someone misunderstood to be the villain. For she was remembered as an outcast, an exile, and a soulmate for one... but also by everyone, as a legend.'' This is the tale of Divine, a story that causes even those who refuse to believe it to inevitably be touched. Looks ----- Before she became what she is now, she could almost be considered perfect. Divine was an IceWing with a tall stature, someone who had a lithe and nimble feel to her. From her features alone, nothing made her stand out in particular, but she was frequently described to be very beautiful, her delicate face and pristine scales often garnering a lot of attention. With the way she walks and her usual regal pose, it's easy to mistake her for royalty. But what truly striking wasn't her size or form. It was her colors. Her main scales were sky blue, a light pleasing color, and their edges blend into each other in a way that make them appear as a completely smooth surface, with no outlines to each scale. That's not the only color adorning her, though, as light amethyst purple weaves in between the cool blues, creating a gradient that resembles the facets of a gem. In fact, the way Divine's scales shimmer in the light almost makes it feel like she's simply carved out of colorful, sparkling crystals. When she spreads her wings, grayish lavender membranes could be seen. Divine has the standard IceWing spines, but they are such a shiny opal that each of them also appears to be made out of diamonds. They are all semi-transparent, refracting light easily as it passes through their crystalline surfaces. The same quality applies to both of her pearly white horns, but her ridged claws remain a dull, muted grey-blue. The dragoness had a pair of sharp, bright medium blue eyes, and while she has learned to suppress emotions and keep them neutral, there is a flame burning in those orbs, a glimpse of the wild spirit inside that cannot be caged. Yes, she was beautiful. Divine, even, her appearance already being striking enough upon her hatching to grant her this name. Was. Nowadays, if anyone were lucky, or unlucky to see her at all, they wouldn't see this dragoness who once stunned the entire crowd with her looks alone. There are many rumors as to how she looks now, but most describe her to be a figure among the ocean, blue-gray all over, but with the same piercing blue eyes that never changed. Water swirls around her claws, and the ocean either rages in a storm, or gently rocks with the waves depending on her mood. Different dragons have depicted her to have different expressions - some have remembered her in awe, saying that they've met a graceful spirit of the ocean with a serene expression who blessed their sea journeys, while some look upon their memories with fear, claiming that the anger that painted her ghostly face and the violent storms that came with her was something their nightmares were made of. Regardless of how she acted in their presence, all of them say the same thing - that she only appears for a while, a glimpse may be all they would get, before she disappears into the depths once more, leaving those who saw her ponder on whether was she just an illusion, or part of a dream. Acts -----Even when she was living... Divine was always considered quite the enigma. Backstory -----Countless of millennia ago, a series of events occurred that led to this tale. The Circles - something so vitally important in IceWing society, something that had existed long before anyone reading this tale ever did - had been a huge part of her life ever since her hatching. Her parents - who had varying names in each tale but vastly referred to as Snow Leopard and Gale, were high-end IceWings, both being members of the Second Circle. To most IceWings, it was beyond anything they could dream of, yet for these two in particular, it wasn't enough. While being everything a noble IceWing could ask for - viewed by society as sophisticated and having a great stance in the social standings - neither of her parents had done anything impressive enough to earn them a spot among the First Circle members - something that frustrated them greatly. Well, that was, until they had their one daughter who changed everything. She stunned everyone who was present at her hatching the moment she emerged from her egg, breaking the glimmering eggshell and seeing the first light of dawn, as well as countless of shocked eyes gazing upon her. The dragoness was beautiful, almost as if she was a crystal sculpture of a dragon, but animated and brought to life. So pretty she was, that her parents had decided now and then to name her Divine, a word usually reserved for gods and goddesses. Her appearance garnered the attention of not only commoners, but also of the nobles, palace-dwellers, and even the queen of the IceWings, Frigid, herself. Divine was kept on a tight leash by her parents ever since she was born. She had to follow a schedule and any slip-ups were simply not tolerated, which rarely even occurred to begin with. The young IceWing saw no problems in her parents' actions at first. She thought it was perfectly normal that way - she was taught and made to believe that IceWings were noble dragons, a tribe so superior that their presence at every meeting and social event were beyond valuable, something they were exposed to the moment they were born, something imprinted into their lives. Divine was naturally clever and perceptive, picking up a lot of knowledge and skills in a short time, and she was always producing great results. This delighted her parents to no end. Queen Frigid, seeing as the couple produced such a lovely and productive dragonet, finally placed their names in the First Circle alongside their daughter. When they realized Divine was capable of so much, mainly for their status, they continued to push her forward, filling her days and nights with endless activities, aiming to increase her popularity and gain even more favor from the IceWing royalty. Yes, her parents were very happy about it indeed. And so was Divine, for a while. She thought there were entirely no problems with how everything was going. But as time passed by, Divine, being the curious young dragonet back then, after a long period of observations, noticed that how drastically different her lifestyle was from other dragonets her age. Other dragonets did not have etiquette lessons every day teaching them how to interact with nobles and royalty. They did not spend nights on memorizing scripts of impressive speeches to be used at meetings the next day. They weren't isolated in the palace and kept with adults monitoring them almost all the time. Instead, she watched them laugh and play together, hunting and spending time together outside on the snowy grounds. This bothered the IceWing to no end upon discovery. Why should she go through a lot of things that were so boring while others didn't have to? Why was she so different from them? Yes, others were constantly how she was so pretty, and how special she was, yet that was a hardly a difference among many other pretty dragonesses her age. All she could see was that their names were put much, much lower than hers on some ice board that her parents insisted that she check every day. Perplexed, Divine finally decided to ask her parents. Their reaction was... unexpected. Snow Leopard told her that this was not something to be questioned, and it wasn't her job to ask irrelevant things, while Gale simply calmly, but dangerously warned her to never mention the "lowly IceWings" ever again. Divine was confused at their barely suppressed anger - but the event also instilled a sense of frustration in her. Not only did they not answer her, but the idea of following orders without any reason made no sense at all. She did not want to spend the rest of her days cooped up in her home, learning about things that she thought were unimportant, when she could be out there with other dragonets instead. So that's exactly what she did. Having so much knowledge of the royalty and the palace itself, it made it easy to sneak out with a few well-placed excuses. And Divine realized there was a whole world out there - she soared through the skies freely, feeling the wind rush under her wings, played and laughed loudly alongside other dragonets, and saw something outside of icy walls for once. But what she loved most was the chance to swim in the waters that hadn't been frozen - somehow, she had always loved the feeling of diving under the cool blues and moving fluidly through the currents, loved the feeling of freedom she got whenever she swam outside of her hunting routines. Sometimes, Divine felt like she even belonged in the water itself, as if she was a creature that could breathe down in the depths. But her moments of heaven were soon discovered by her parents, and saying that they were enraged would probably be an understatement. They had lectured her for half and hour or more, and threatened to monitor her full time if she attempted something like that again. And Divine was upset. She yelled and argued back, not willing to back away from everything wonderful she found, but in the end her efforts were fruitless. Trying to convince her parents was like trying to tell a rock to move. However, if you thought she gave up there and then and submitted to her parents' orders, then you would be wrong. The fact that her parents were controlling her life so much made her into a rebellious dragoness, nothing like the "perfect girl" her parents wanted her to show to the public. Divine started using her wits and knowledge to exploit the loopholes in the rules she was forced to obey, getting surprisingly good at finding them too. Every single time she did something to successfully irk her parents without raising any actual alarms, she felt a grin creep up on her face and a rush of satisfaction. She knew that her parents couldn't do anything - as she still remained polite and flawless in the face of other nobles and royal members, who still regarded her highly and had no idea of her escapades, which she now carefully planned. She still enjoyed the times where she got to lose herself in the waters and forget about all of all her worries, event though times like those were scarce, due to her parents filling up most of her schedule, probably in an attempt to prevent any form of escape from her. Oh, little did they know, their daughter was a wild soul they couldn't tame. With that, her life fell into this new schedule she made for herself - sneak out whenever possible, enjoy herself, and appear normal as how her parents want her to be when it matters. As she slowly grew older through the years, a bitterness built up in her heart directed towards the two dragons that raised her, but without any shred of love. She found more and more pleasure in outsmarting them, and when she realized only her parents were obsessive enough to control every single step she took, it made it all the more easier. She took her time that she spent outside to form other relationships outside of the nobles she regularly interacted with. She made a few friends, and most of them weren't from the upper circles. Divine saw no point in limiting her social contract to only higher class dragons, and she simply liked hanging out with the lower circle IceWings, even though her parents distastefully referred to them as "lowlifes". She thought that every bond she shared with her friends were genuine, and that they valued it as much as she did. Unfortunately, that was there naive thought she never should have had. Things became complicated when Divine first discovered another thing that set her apart from the others - animus magic. She had learned all about it, and how IceWings used them for only one enchantment, dedicated to their tribe. She also knew that severe consequences would take place if animus magic was abused. She had only accidentally found it when she waved her talon and had a stray thought about how it would be easier to carry a stack of scrolls if she could levitate them, and her thoughts became reality. She was quite offended and felt insulted when her parents told her with almost giddy excitement about how her powers would now be used for the greater good of her tribe. To her, her powers belonged to her and her only, it was dangerous enough to use it already, but now the control did not even belong to her? It was ridiculous. But it was the worst when Divine found out that she was to be married to a prince. Queen Frigid had made an arrangement with her parents, saying that she'd offer one of her sons, Prince Windchill, to be betrothed to Divine, as she was someone the queen would be proud to call an heir. They planned to let Divine give a gift of defense to their tribe - a protective wall around their kingdom on the day of their wedding. Of course, her parents were ecstatic. That was the best thing they could ask for - but to her, it was a nightmare. Divine had never felt attracted to males at all - and if she wanted a partner, she knew it would be a female dragoness by her side. This made her extremely mad, but knowing what would come from protesting, she didn't do that. Oh, no, she had a much better plan in mind. Something that she knew would turn the kingdom upside down and give her parents a heart attack. A literal dive into the unknown, a shot in the dark, but she was willing to do it. She kept silent until that fateful day. Relations -----Parents - Her most negative relation out there. No matter in what way she was portrayed, Divine detested her parents till the very end. She held no feelings of affection towards them, and did not miss them in the slightest when she left. She blames them for ruining her life and being a bunch of control freaks, which they were. To them, she was nothing more than someone who could keep their status and rankings perfect. To her, they've become nothing but two close-minded individuals that she enjoyed annoying to no end before her departure. Queen Frigid - The two had usually got along well, with the standard bows and nods of acknowledgement shared being their only interactions. Divine was always on good terms with the queen... until she exiled her, of course. Not that Divine didn't expect her to do that, but she still felt bitter at how the queen forced her to marry one of her sons and use her magic for their tribe's sake. The queen had once seen her as a very high class IceWing, the best of the best, until she betrayed her tribe and the queen's orders. She holds no strong feelings towards her at this point, seeing her as insignificant as any other IceWing she had met in her life. Prince Windchill - The prince was Divine's former fiancé. She knew it wasn't his fault that she was forcefully married to him, but still detests him for being the reason she had to do what she did to begin with. Before her betrayal, she treated him like how she did with any other royalty, showing respect but not making any effort to be any closer than mere acquaintances. She never had any meaningful relationship with him, and barely even remembers him now. Aquamarine - The love of her life, and the reason why she is what she is now. Aquamarine was the only dragoness she had met who had shown her kindness without asking for anything in return, or expected anything from her, inspiring Divine to eventually do the same for her. The RainWing was the only one Divine had ever truly felt affection for, and she had enjoyed her company immensely, being someone she trusted to not ever stab her in the back. Aqua's good qualities had always held the IceWing by her heart, being exactly what she was not and complementing all her strengths and weaknesses. She did not blame what she did in the end, even if it meant that now she would never go another moment without missing her soulmate. Notes ----- * Most SeaWings and IceWings deny that she ever existed, but other tribes are much more willing to believe her tales * Despite many of the IceWings in her tale claiming her to be a "murderous traitor", she has never actually been depicted to kill anyone * She can't be considered dead but also not entirely alive either due to her enchantment. Many have described her to be "alive, but not physically so" * She was the one who was supposed to enchant the Great Ice Wall, but it only happened long after the tribe had another animus after her considered she never had dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Status (Legend) Category:IceWings Category:Animus Category:LGBT+